Nonvolatile solid state memory can be fabricated based on MRAM chips which have the potential to replace Flash memory and Electronically Programmable Read-Only Memory (EEPROM).
MRAM fabrication techniques include sputter etching and chemical etching. In the case of sputter etching (also known as Ion Beam Etching) a high energy ion beam is used to etch/pattern metallic/magnetic materials. The by-products created by this physical sputtering technique are involatile and are susceptible to redeposition on the side-walls of etched structures. This is undesirable.
Chemical etching, e.g. with chlorine based plasma chemistries may be operated under high density conditions to provide practical etch rates for most alloys. However, there is always a concern with corrosion caused by plasma residues that remain on feature sidewalls upon removal from the reactor.